


The Future

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: 23 Feb 2010@amazingphil- snow apocalypse. also i drifted off into a daydream land on death bus. I am excited about the future :]





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/gifts).



23 Feb 2010

@amazingphil- _snow apocalypse. also i drifted off into a daydream land on death bus. I am excited about the future :]_

*

Dan came straight here from India three days ago. He didn’t even stop at home first, saying he couldn’t bare to spend another single solitary minute without Phil; lamenting on the phone that he’d rather show up smelly, sunburnt, and exhausted from a full day of travel than spend another night without him. 

Maybe Dan’s being a bit dramatic, but Phil would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart flip to know how important he is to him. To know he’s not the only one completely over the moon for what they have. 

*

Meeting at the train station perhaps wasn’t the best idea, as the second they laid eyes on each other all Phil could think about was pushing Dan up against the nearest wall and showing him just how much he missed him. He looks tired and a bit grimey, but still gorgeous. Still Dan. 

He wasn’t lying about being smelly. Phil can’t detect his usual woodsy scent underneath the layers of dirt, sweat, and airport, but he really doesn’t care. Holding Dan after not seeing each other for a criminally long time is still the best thing ever. 

They’re still holding on to each other for dear life in the middle of the station when Phil realizes neither one of them have actual spoken yet. He bites his shoulder, because he just really missed being able to do that, and is taken aback by the taste of unwashed clothes. 

“I love you and all, but you’re taking a shower before I go anywhere near your bits.” He’s lying. Dan knows he’s lying. He knows damn well that he’d pull Dan into the nearest public restroom right now if it weren’t for his fear of breaking any rule ever. 

Dan raises his eyebrows like he can’t decide if he wants to be a cheeky shit or if he’s too overwhelmed with love for banter. He goes for both. 

“Guess you’ll have to wash my bits for me to make sure they pass inspection” he gives him a wink “I don’t plan on being more than 2 feet away from you at any point this weekend anyway”. He squeezes him tighter just to prove a point. 

Phil can tell Dan is fighting back the urge to go on a waffly rant about how distance doesn't make the heart grow fonder, it just sucks. He’d heard it pretty much every day since they’ve been apart. It’s okay though, he knows that they’ll spend the next three days being gross and sappy detailing how much they missed each other.

Later though, when bits have been washed and they’re not so exposed. 

*

They make it to the Lester residence late enough that his parents are in their pajamas having an evening tea in the living room, clearly ready for bed but waiting up to be polite hosts and greet Dan.

It makes Phil feel cozy inside to see how his parents have welcomed Dan into their family. There’s still a bit of guilt lingering in how he sprung both a relationship and his own sexuality on them at the same time. He was so overwhelmed with fear of rejection or misunderstanding, that it seemed easier to present a person instead of an identity. 

Despite it being a rocky start, they’d surprised him with how quickly they’d come around to loving the boy with a matching haircut who looked at their son like he was the world’s greatest treasure. Dan won them over, because how could anyone not be, and they liked seeing Phil so happy. 

Phil does his best to maintain a straight face that doesn’t show just how desperate he is to get Dan upstairs. He stands in the doorway while Dan graciously answers all the obligatory holiday questions his parents throw at him. He’s far more skilled at keeping a poker face than Phil. 

He’s getting antsy and a bit petulant. “Muuum, Dan’s exhausted and he still needs to shower. You can ask him about the hotel tomorrow”. He shuffles his feet because he knows he’s being obvious “It’s late. You should go to bed”. 

Kath gives him a knowing look and laughs “Oh, well excuse me! Don’t get your knickers in a twist, he’s all yours child” She throws a very embarrassed Dan a smirk “C’mon Nigel, we’re getting the boot apparently”. 

Dan shoots him a look like he’s imagining the logistics of murdering him and burying the body in the back garden. His cheek is burning red as he tells everyone goodnight and turns to follow Phil upstairs. 

*

“I’m actually going to kill you”. 

Dan is rifling through his opened suitcase on the floor looking for a toothbrush, systematically tossing his clothes onto Phil’s carpet. It’s an absolute mess, but there’s something like fondness growing in his heart at the awareness that Dan is so comfortable here. He gives up looking for his own clothes and snatches some of Phil’s pjs and pants instead. Phil’s okay with that. In fact, he kind of loves it. He likes sharing his things with Dan; it feels domestic in a way. 

It’s been less than six months and Dan has already laid what feels like a permanent claim in his life. He already can’t imagine a future without Dan in it, he doesn't really want to. 

He meant what he said in that video, the one he sent to Dan after he hadn’t seen his face for what felt like an eternity, the one that was the product of a pining so deep in physically hurt; he loves that boy with his entire being. He meant it when he said forever. 

Phil is laying on his bed still deep in his own spiral of thoughts when Dan returns. Seeing him in his clothes gives him a visceral reaction. Equal parts sentiment and possessiveness. 

Before Phil can even beckon Dan to him with grabby hands up in the air, he’s already on a running start to jump on the bed and straddle his hips. 

*

He never wants to wake up ever again without Dan’s hair tickling his face as he lays on his chest. The only good mornings are the ones where he inhales the smell of warm and feels a boney limb in his side. 

Phil can’t help but think of all the mornings to come where he’ll have just that. Dan starts uni at Manchester later this year, and even though it’s months away they’re already making plans. 

Phil already starting to bookmark flats in the city. He’s got no idea how he’ll afford living on his own with what he’s making from YouTube, but love makes you stupid and all he can think about is having his own space. A space where they don’t have to tip toe around well meaning parents or be quiet for fear of people hearing Dan’s particularly loud noises. 

Phil loves those noises. He didn’t get to hear them in all their glory last night, just breathy moans and hushed encouragement, which is honestly a crime. There’s nothing like hearing how much of an affect his has on Dan. That will never be a thing that doesn’t fail to set off fireworks inside him. 

His parents are definitely within hearing distance, but he’s up now and he wants his hands or mouth or any body part really on Dan. He’s awake and hard and desperately gone for the boy drooling on his bare chest. 

He maneuvers Dan on his back and kisses him awake. Phil stops for a minute when he sees honey brown eyes fluttering open. 

“I missed you so much”. 

Definitely not sexy and not the mood he was going for, but he’s still overwhelmed by having Dan back. 

“I’m right here, you weirdo”. The crinkles in Dan’s eyes give away his lack of conviction. 

Phil decides he’d rather not talk because it’s morning and he hasn’t had coffee and words are hard enough as it is. He kisses his lips again, then his neck. Maybe he spends a little extra time there than necessary...

Eventually, after he feels Dan’s face and torso has been given the appropriate attention, he slinks under the covers to spend some time with, what in his completely unbiased opinion, is the best cock in the universe. 

Not that he’s seen a lot...well maybe...during uni...but not like _a lot a lot_. The point is Dan has the best one and he missed it too, and if there was a penis olympics Dan would win. What would that even be? Maybe not olympics, maybe an award show? 

Dan seems confused and frustrated by his sudden lack of concentration on the task at hand as he lifts up the duvet. “Why’d you stop? You’re killing me here, mate”. 

Phil pops off him and blurts out “do you think there’s some kind of willy olympics out there?”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?”

Phil shakes his head to explain he didn’t mean to say that out loud and immediately goes back to taking Dan fully in his mouth. 

*  
After Dan has returned the favor, they stay tangled up in bed like they’re afraid of popping their little bubble of happiness. Phil’s parents know better than to wait up for them, so he could conceivably stay here until hunger gets the best of him. 

Once again, he’s lost in his own thoughts as he strokes Dan’s arm up and down. He had fallen back asleep, but Phil lets him because he knows that despite his persistence that he’d be fine, he knows he’s exhausted from the trip. 

So it comes as a surprise when he hears Dan mumble something in his armpit. 

Phil lifts his arm just a bit so he can make out what Dan’s saying. “What?”

“When you propose, I want another video”. Dan immediately buries his face into Phil’s armpit again, trying to hide his ever expressive face. 

They’d talked about marriage casually before. An offhand joke here and there. But never with such assuredness. Dan isn’t even question if, but when.

Every emotion known to man is flooding through Phil. It’s intense. It’s a conviction that he’s never experienced before. God, he loves this boy. 

But it’s too early and he’s too blissed out to have a deep and meaningful conversation about their relationship. 

“Excuse me? Who said I have to be the one to do it?”

“You’re older! It’s like...the rules”. 

“Nah, I’m gonna make you do it. And you have to ask my mum and everything”. He’s laughing because the entire idea of marriage is still not his thing. It’s just a piece of paper, but he’d do it if Dan really wanted to. 

*

He insisted that despite the snow storm, he would ride with Dan to the train station. Because three days wasn’t near enough time, and every minute is precious when there’s always a countdown above your head. 

Dan’s still exhausted on the bus ride to Manchester, and ends up falling asleep on Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil will never tire of that. The feeling of finding comfort in one another, of feeling like a unit. 

He’s reminded for the upteenth time this weekend that this is only the beginning of their story. They’re only on chapter one, and the best is yet to come. 

Soon, Dan will be here permanently and they won’t be forced to end every interaction with a goodbye. Phil thinks of weekends in his very own flat, completely uninterrupted. Of late nights and three hour breakfasts. Experimenting with every single pizza topping combination that Dominos has to offer to find their perfect order (they’ll probably skip some of the weirder ones; honestly, who puts cashews on pizza?!). 

He thinks of holidays and all the firsts they’ve yet to experience. Of a grown up Dan overflowing with confidence and an assuredness Phil’s only seen glimpses of. 

Dan wants to make the world better, and Phil believes with 100% certainty that he can. He’s seen how much Dan has to offer, even if he doesn’t see it himself most days. 

They’re almost at the station, so he nudged Dan awake. He wants to catalogue those eyes and that smile, complete with roses patch, that makes him weak again before he’s gone. Just in case he forgets (he won’t. He never will). 

*

He’s always secretly believed in fate. Dan says it’s all bullshit; that we make our own decisions. He chalks things up to coincidence or happy accidents. 

Phil likes to think there’s a bit of magic in the world. There’s no other earthy explanation for having this wonderful, perfect boy come into his life and disrupting everything he thought he knew. 

He thinks about that episode of _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ where she finds her soul stone, and how only one person fit it just so. How you can go through life trying to change yourself to fit someone else. 

Dan fits his half perfectly, better than he could ever hope. He understands him like no one else ever has. Dan loves him exactly how he is and he’s never really had that. Sure he’s got friends and family who love him despite his quirks, but Dan…Dan embraces every single thing that makes Phil who he is and gives it right back tenfold. And that’s pretty damn magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Renee <333 ily
> 
> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/186347129791/the-future-t-2k-summary-23-feb-2010)


End file.
